illness and bites
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles is ill with the flu and hunters ruin his sleep
1. Chapter 1

He laid curled up in his nice warm bed, pills, potions and lotions pilled around him as snotty tissues littered the floor near the bed, 4 days he's been stuck in bed with the flu and he swear he was going to die, Scott told him he was being over dramatic when he dropped his homework off "Home work home work don't those teacher have any idea what the flu is." He said before sneezing over his math and history homework

"I am not handing that in." Scott said screwing his face up. Even Derek popped by bring some wolf herbal food that was good to humans as well as wolfs, it did make him feel better even if it was only for a short while, but for now he was alone and a sleep deep deep sleep, so when his phone went off he was pissed off, crabbing his mobile he frowned at the name and cursed him under his breath, he answered his phone

"What Scott what could you possibly want with me when I am like this!" he said…more like growled

"Get up and get dressed, hunters are coming to your house, you need to get to the empty house next door and hid there and wait for Erica come for you." he said, sitting up in his bed and looked out over the window

"Fuck can't I be ill in quite." He said

"Stiles hurry up." Scott said down the phone.

He just got down the stairs when he saw his front door been kicked open, 5 or 6 people piled into the house, Stiles ran into his dad gun cabinet, he took a shot gun out the first person came into the room and he fired the gun, the hunter twisted and feel to the floor screaming in pain holding his arm "Told you we should have knocked." The man on the floor was yelled,

"All right kid put the gun down we're not going hurt you."

"Bull crap, y…you broke into my home." he yelled, he knew the police would be there soon, his dad put a silence alarm on the gun case, so when he ripped it open without turning it off it will tell his dad something's up, that is if he didn't faint

"We're sorry about that."

"Again bull crap!" he yelled

"You're sick come on just put the gun down and you can go to your room a sleep, we promise that will not hurt you, your human we have nothing against you." said a woman

"SHUT UP! No I will not let you hurt my friends I don't care what you say I knew them before they turn and yeah they have their moments where a whack to the nose is need but I will not let you hurt them!" he let out his growl,

"You really think that they care about you at all, they were your friends…" 'BANG!'

"I said shut up…" Stiles fired another shoot near one's head

"See you can't even hit us your too ill." Said a blonde hair man

"Who said I missed." He snarled "I know my friends and I know when a large group of people brake into the house with guns and rope, I have the right to blow their FUCKING BRAINS OUT!"

"Oh I had an enough of this." Said a man and rush at Stiles using the shot gun to hit him in the face, the teen's eyes rolled back into his head and collapsed.

When Stiles open his eyes he saw his dad looking down at him with a worried looked "How do you get into these problems." His dad said as he covered him with his jacket, letting the teen know something was wrong seeming they were no longer in the garage but in the living room, something bad happen to himself

"What did they do?" He whimpered

"Shhh don't talk much." He said softly,

"Dad please tell me?" Stiles said his eyes watering

"Nothing too bad we got here before they could…"

"Before what?" he asked just as the ambulance crew come into his line if sight

"I will tell you later, you should thank Erica and Isaac they got here just before I did, never see any one fight so good a part from TV." He smiled as he was taking out the house, Stiles closed his eyes again and that is all he could remember was that nothing.

The sounds of beeping machine woke him up, he open his eyes to see the room bathed in sun light as he lay on the bed, he turned his head to see his dad sleeping in the chair his head back and to the side snoring like a cat, he said up and whimpered at the pain in his body and the slightly burning ach on his shoulder, his dad didn't hear as his snores become like a bear, Stiles swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked down, the high looked like a long drop making him whimper slightly as he pushed himself gingerly off the bed his legs wobbled as he stood up and moved to the loo, pulling IV drip with him.

The door was a jar open as he flicked the lights on he looked at himself in the mirror "Whoa." He said he had to black eyes that made him look like a panda…which means…his nose looked broken…yep… "Oh god I pray I don't need to sneeze." He said as he looked at his other injuries, a few dozen bruises and what looked like cut marks …Son of a bitches they stabbed me… but what really got him to stop all train of thought was the bite on his neck…Erica or Isaac… he thought

"If you're wondering that would be me who did that." Turning around quickly Stiles got dizzy and his legs buckled from under him, a thick arm grabbed him and pulled him up as he carried him back to the bed

"W…Why?" Stiles asked when his head stopped spinning, he turned to see his dad still a sleep…he could sleep the end of the world… he turned back to the alpha in the room

"Why? You were bleeding to death, I got there before Erica and Isaac did, I had plenty of time to make sure you were going to live before I ran off." Derek said

"And the tattoo you had time to put that on me to?" Stiles asked

"What tattoo?" The wolf asked cocking his head to the side

"You know that head tilt thing would look a hell lot more cute her if you had wide eyes like Scott or Isaac." He said

"Stiles what tattoo?" Derek growled, sighing Stiles pulled his hospital gown down and showed him the Triskelion spiral or know as Triple spiral, Derek's eye did in face widen

"I didn't put it there." He said

"No I did…sort of."

"How could you sort of put it there?" he asked

"Well none of the other's who I bite have it, Scott doesn't have and Peter was his alpha for a short while, so ummm I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"What do you want from Stiles, I turned you into a wolf and you have Triple spiral that you didn't put on, it not the type of thing I've ever seen." He said looking a little worried

"How can you not know you're a born werewolf?"

"Well maybe you are to, that is the only way I could think of this."

"Have you seen my dad, if he was a werewolf there would be no need to watch what he eats." Stiles hisses

"What about your mum?" Derek asked, Stiles froze and looked at the wolf his own eye flashing amber

"All imfo is off limits about her." He said sitting back down on the bed, nether one said anything for a while before Derek decide to brake the painful silence

"Your dad could sleep for England you know that right?"

"Not English to small the world more like it, he once slept thought an explosion in our back yard." Derek smiled at him as they went back to Silence mode

"So you want to find somewhere quiet for a shag?" Derek asked, Stiles was about to say about fucking time when

"You touch him Hale and I will send your arse to the pound." Two set of eyes looked to sheriff who was sat there with his eyes closed, he wiggled in his set and then open his eyes and stretched "I'm going for some coffee and a chat to Mellissa." He said as he moved to the door, he open the door and looked into the hall away and smiled at the row of teens sat there waiting to come in, turning his head back he smiled softly "She wasn't a werewolf." Stiles looked at him and nodded "However her mother was another story." He laughed walking out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles stood looking in the looking in the mirror in is wardrobe, something he's never done, all his cuts and bruises are gone along with his broken noise, the bite on his neck was just a scar unlike the others who had bites, healed within a day his scared and the tattoo was stronger than before he let his fingers trace the pattern and shivered at the sensitive markings, he was snapped out of his thoughts when his mobile went off, for some reason it howled at him making him frown …since when did my mobile howl?… he thought to himself as he picked it up and open the message

PETER: like the new ringtone o

…Of course Peter who else would steal my phone and changing the settings … Stiles thought as his phone howled again

DEREK: Peter thought it was funny, he's done it to every ones phone, come to the house we need to talk.

STILES: Yeah sure I'll be right over ... slap Peter for me.

He got out of his Jeep and walked up to the Hale house that is still being rebuilt, walking up to the house Stiles walked in "Right Peter what is with the ring tone change, it's not funny and it's not big." Stiles said

"Awww you no fun each one of you little pups got a different ring tone." He gave a shit eaters grin, before Stiles could ask what he as on about when Jackson and Danny walked in looking confused, Stiles smiled at Danny and he smiled back, it turn out that the hunters not only went after Stiles but anyone human who was friends with any pack member, poor Danny also had to be turn as one of the hunters got not only gun happy but touchy happy, the teen has become a very nerves wolf around other people,

"Did you change my ringtone?" Jackson asked looking pissed that someone touches anything he touches, (base rules of a toddler) Peter just rolled his eyes and left the house "Where's he going?"

"To see Melissa." Stiles said sending a text to Scott for the head's up

"Scott mum?" Danny asked

"Yep."

"Ha he's going to hate that." Jackson said

"Oh you have no idea." Stiles said as he turned his phone off and turning to face the other two "So what you doing here?" he asked

"Derek wanted to see us." Jackson replied

"I do but I wanted to see Danny and Stiles on their own." Derek huffed out slightly annoyed about Jackson being there

"Yeah yeah I know but Danny is still a little nervous."

"Fine." Derek said "Right first off Stiles are the hunters still locked up?" the teen in the red hoody nodded

"Yeah my dad is making sure they never see the light of day." He said

"Good we should have killed all of them not just the ones the police shoot at." Jackson growled moving closer to Danny as he gave Stiles a dark look…like it was my fault…

"Well we can't. What about Argents?" Derek asked, Stiles kicked his foot into the wooden floor

"They are dead the whole family… Well sort off." Derek looked at him and raised an eye brow "Allison in a comma and could be sort is pregnant."

"Scott's?"

"Urrrh no not according to Scott, she about 3 month and they haven't been together for 5 months." He said

"How's Scott taking it?" he asked Danny asked

"Okay I guess he's been snogging the face of Isaac."

Derek listens to the teens talk like they are gossiping like old ladies "Hey I other important thing to do… Danny I know you wouldn't like this but I have to rebite you." all froze as they looked at him

"What?" Danny said

"What? Why I already bit him?" Jackson said looking right at Derek

"It's an Alpha thing." He growled out as he moved up into Jackson face "I know you want to protect your mate but I have to rebite him your too young to sire." He said

"Hey if I can drive and fuck I can…"

"You can't see an adult film, you can't buy booze… so no, you don't get to Sire shit." He said Stiles looked at Danny, who rolled his eyes,

"Jackson let him rebite me, and then we can go home." he said

"Fine!" he said storm to the bottom of the stairs as Derek bite Danny over where Jackson bite him earlier in the week.

After Derek bit Danny and he collapse, Jackson growled some more before he took his friend home "So are they mates?" Stiles called out

"Ummm yeah." Derek said as looked at the evening sky "What time is your dad home?" he asked

"He's working tonight." He said as Derek closed the closed the door "Well that took longer than I thought." He turned to Stiles who was sat on the sofa reading a book that was laying on the floor, he watched the teen as he sat on the sofa his trainers lay on the floor as he sat crossed legged, his hoody lay on the back of the sofa, looked at home at there

"So what do you want with me?" he asked Derek without looking up at him, Derek stood in front of the teen and smiled darkly as he took the book off him snapping it shut making him jump

"Up stair my bed now!" he growled his eyes turning red, Stiles swallowed as he looked up at him, he felt himself whimper as his wolf fell into submission

"S…Sorry why do I need to do that?" he asked, the alpha wolf pulled Stiles up by his shirt

"Get up those stairs and get undressed and wait on my bed like a good like submissive mate." He growled Stiles mouth open and closed like a goldfish before Derek growled again making him whimper as he legged it up the stairs well more like trip up the stairs.

Derek followed the shredded clothes that dotted along the landing; he chuckled to himself as he walked into the bed room at the end of the hall "I swear I can smell a young pup that needs to be put in his place." Derek said smirking as he saw Stiles sat on the bed naked, Derek growled as he looked at him the tattoo he could imagine him with a pair of wolf ears and tail, he shuddered at the thought. The smell of arousal made him twitch as closed the door shut "Do you need to be out in your place?" he growled

"Y…Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Alpha." He said looking up at him, smiled Derek walked to the bag he has on the floor and pulled out a leather collar and walked over to bed and clasped the collar on around his neck, he then trailed his hand across his shoulders getting a shiver and a whimper out of him as he moved his hand to Stiles face, he could feel the teens fear cocking his head to one side and smiled

"I smell you fear you don't need to be scared Stiles." He smiled as pulled him up into a kiss, their lips touch fearsomely as the kiss got heated Derek grabbed his hips and pulled him close to him as they rubbed against each other, Stiles moaned and whimpered as he clawed Derek's arms, pulling back Derek smiled as he looked down at the teen

"Alpha please I want you now please don't make me wait." He beg looking up at him his eye wide then he turned himself around and got onto all fours leaning on his elbows as he push his backside in the air "Please Derek." He whined. Derek snapped he ripped open the front of his jeans and pulled his cock out before he pushed it into the teen.

Stiles arched his back and screamed feeling Derek forced himself inside of him without any lube, it hurt like hell but it also turned him on so much that he came on the bed spread, the alpha wolf showed his true colours as he started to thrust in and out of his tight hole, Stiles hands fisted the bed sheets as he scream in pain and pleasure, Derek would hit his sweet spot over and over again making his see white starts doing back flips, his fingers nails dug into the teen's hips leaving rivers off blood running down Stiles' thigh, the older wolf pulled the young pup up slapping his back against his chest "Mine!" came the growl as he bite down on the tattoo

"DEREK!" Stiles screamed cuming once again, Derek howled as he came inside of his mate feeling him up with his seed as deep as he could get.

They lay together on the bed, Derek still inside of Stiles, the moved around until Stiles was facing him as they laid there "Oh god I can't feel my legs you broke me." Stiles said

"You will feel them in 10 or some minutes." Stiles turned to him

"What if I can never feel them again, does that mean I will be like those dogs with no back legs that have wall around on their front legs or in my case hands…"

"Stiles shhh shhh calm down you're over thinking it, you be curing me tomorrow about the pain in your arse." He said kissing his neck up to his chin

"Your right, thinking bad, fuzzy sex brain good." He smiled with a lop sided grin "So sleep now?"

"Yeah right."


End file.
